


if lost return to bobbi

by lazyfish



Series: Genuary 2021 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The team takes a trip to Costco.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Bobbi Morse
Series: Genuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087955
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	if lost return to bobbi

“Alright, does everyone have their list?” Bobbi asked as she hopped into Costco, crutches snugly under each of her arms. “And do we remember the rendezvous point?”

“It’s Costco, Barbara, not a combat zone,” Mack said, voice dry.

“Yeah, these shirts are a little… much.” Fitz pinched the fabric of his tee between his fingers and looked down at it with barely-concealed disgust. Maybe hot pink hadn’t been the best color choice, but it _was_ the cheapest, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was on a budget - hence the Costco membership instead of trying to buy everything an entire base needed from Target or some other non-bulk supplier.

“I think they’re a great idea,” Daisy said brightly. “Now there’s no way we’ll get lost!”

“Exactly,” Bobbi said as they continued past the card-checker and into the store proper. “I’m not in the best shape to be able to find one of you if you _do_ get lost, so now we’ve eliminated a step.”

Mack sighed, but nodded. The last trip they had taken to Costco had been… eventful, and finding lost agents had taken them nearly half their time in the store. How someone managed to get lost in a box store was beyond her, but Bobbi had spent far too long walking around fetching people. She had the best sense of direction of everyone and therefore was least likely to get lost herself in trying to find someone. 

“Alright team, let’s break,” Bobbi said. She and Hunter set off for the produce section with their cart, Mack went towards the meat department, Fitz to the bakery, Daisy to the snack aisle, and Coulson to the refrigerated section.

Hunter read off each item that was on their list - _why_ they needed sixteen bags of apples was beyond him, but here they were - and Bobbi made a point of being the one to grab the item and put it in their cart. Maybe she was still on crutches, but she could still be useful, damnit.

“You know, you didn’t need to make me a shirt,” Hunter said as they swung down the next aisle.

“Yes I did,” Bobbi said without even considering his request. “You’re the most likely to go wandering off. You never could resist a sample.”

Hunter huffed but didn’t object.

When they were about three-quarters of the way through their portion of the list, a Costco employee came up to them, a red-faced Fitz at her side.

“Are you Bobbi?” the employee asked Hunter. He shook his head, pointing to the real Bobbi, who turned around just in time.

“He’s lost,” the employee said. Fitz blushed an even deeper red before mumbling a thank you to the employee, who returned to… whatever it was Costco employees did. Bobbi wasn’t really sure - she just knew they ran a tight ship and she appreciated every minute of it.

“So the shirts were a little much, huh?” Bobbi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It was a one-time thing,” Fitz protested.

“Uh huh.”

Bobbi’s point was made when two minutes later a sheepish-looking Coulson was ferried to them by the same Costco employee who had rescued Fitz.

“Good system you have going there,” the employee said with what might’ve been a smirk - or might’ve been a frown. Bobbi tried not to assume that retail workers found her as clever as she found herself. (She also tried not to think too much about her own cleverness, because despite her PhD she was just a human, and humans were awfully dumb.)

“I’m sure it’s just us two that needed help,” Fitz defended.

That protest disappeared when Daisy was also brought to the produce aisle by the same poor employee. Bobbi decided then she wasn’t going to move for a while, just in case.

“At least Mack didn’t need the shirt?” Daisy said weakly when she was delivered into Bobbi’s waiting arms.

“Oh, I think I saw him in aisle five,” the employee said.

Lo and behold, soon Mack was in the produce aisle, too.

How her whole team had managed to get lost in a matter of half an hour, Bobbi wasn’t going to question. 

“Did you all get what was on your part of the list before you got turned around?” she asked with the long-suffering sigh of a mother trying to wrangle too many children.

A chorus of _yes_ es was her answer, and Bobbi nodded to herself before making towards the registers. 

“Wait, where’s Hunter?” Fitz asked.

Bobbi sighed again. _Free samples_.

“He’ll turn up,” she said, waving them on towards the checkout. They had enough items that she was sure Hunter would be brought to her before they had to leave the store.

“They get lost a lot, don’t they?” the harried employee said when she led Hunter to the front of the store. “Where'd you get those shirts?”

“Online,” Bobbi answered. At least this grocery trip had proved that they were a good investment.

“Come on,” Fitz whined. “I want to take this off.”

“I don’t think so, mister,” Bobbi said. “If Costco is too complicated for you you’ll definitely get lost in the Playground.”

A chorus of groans went up into the air, but nobody protested.

Bobbi followed the line of grocery carts out to the pair of SUVs they had taken to the store. 

The _If Lost Return to Bobbi_ shirts had been a great idea after all.


End file.
